


fantasy night

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Tape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: tonight, he would indulge her inher most darkest and dirtiest desires. and he would enjoy every pleasurable moment of this night,  his one and only night with her. tonight he'd make both of there naughty dreams come true.





	1. ~sex tape~

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this months a monthly rumbelling.

after a long and tedious process  
mr gold was finally able to have the boorish gaston Rosenthal evicted from  
his property.following the eviction of disreputable tenants mr gold would always inspect the premises himself before calling his cleaning crew in to handle any and all refurbishments.

while going through mr Rosenthal's belongings sorting through the rubbish and the reusable amid the junk he found an old camcorder and a black tape.  
curious by the novelty he continued to search through the box until he found it's attachments.intrigued by what he might find on the tape he connected the camcorder to the tv and was shock to find that he was in fact watching a sex tape! 

mr gold was astonish to discover that gaston Rosenthal and his then girlfriend belle French had made a rather explicit sex tape, a sex tape that he'd found completely by accident.he hadn't intended to watch it but he found himself riveted by its graphic lewdtivity. he soon found himself transfix by the needy erotic moans of belle French. arousing him as she cried for more. practically begging her lover to  
fuck her! rougher. harder,  
and in unconventional ways.

he soon found himself stroking his own hard cock while watching the clueless couple engaging in sexual activity.  
he was enthrall by her. by the way her body thrusted. her perfect pink nipples brushing against her lover's chest as she rode him. she was gorgeous, she wore black lacy lingerie including garter belt and fishnet stockings.he ogled her whilst masturbating.her voluptuous hips trusting her mouth opened moaning. bagging him to do things to her. things the selfish brute wouldn't do, such as eating her sweet wet pussy. oh but he would! he would love to taste her and fuck her in every way possible.

"please, oh please! I need more."  
she cried out.

he was undone by the utter wantonness in her cries. he came hard spilling some of his cum on himself.

after he finished mr gold reluctantly turned off the tv and sat in the quiet room staring at his own distorted reflection in the tv set. he was lost in a haze of lust and desire.

after watching the dirty movie  
mr gold became obsessed with  
belle French. seeing her around  
town aroused him.he felt guilty and ashamed of himself for his lechery.  
he found himself fantasying about her. about ways of making her dirty fantasies come true.he longed to please her and to hear her moan his name. 

he was after all mr gold and nothing that he wanted would be denied him. whenever mr gold found something he wanted he simply took it.he'd let nothing stand in his way until he obtained the object of his twisted desire and he desired belle French.

mr gold stood outside his shop watching as the lovely object of his fantasies walked across the street dressed in one of her cute modest yet fluttery outfits.he gazed at her unbeknownst to her as she walked on.he couldn't just proposition her that would be crass.she deserve better then that.no, he would entice her, give her  
the elaborate fantasy she longed for.  
he needed to make arrangements.it must be perfect and anonymous.he needed to tempt her.

first on his to-do list was a private place.perhaps..the libery it has been closed for years now.adjustments could be made. yes the libery that was where he would start.


	2. ~the invitation~

the mysterious invitation had been placed in her mailbox one morning.it was inclosed in a elegant black envelope written with the most beautiful calligraphy she had ever seen. it was sent anonymously leaving no clues as to who might have sent her the invitation. 

anonymity was the theme of the night. an erotic masquerade rendezvous to be held in the old liberty on Main Street.

belle French was being invited to attend a sex party in storybrook Maine, she hadn't even realized that this small provincial town had theses kinds of parties? belle bite her lip a naughty smile playing on  
her lips the invitation had aroused her curiosity. since her breakup with gaston belle had an itch she longed to scratch. her and gaston had had a very vanilla relationship that left her unsatisfied and wanting more.she'd often found herself daydreaming about going some place exotic. where people were less inhibited by sexual matters.

she often allowed her thoughts to wonder..she thought about going to New York City for the weekend to indulge herself in her most depraved fantasies.she was aching to have all the dirty naughty things done to her. things that gas wouldn't even try,it would be the most satisfying fuck you to him and their suffocating relationship. she was on the rebound she was aware of that but a few one night stands to get over her so called perfect relationship with gaston couldn't hurt. and, this well could be the beginning of her long unexplored sexual journey.

if she were brave she would go and be adventurous it was an adventure after all. an expedition of her own sexual pleasures. she was single and still young after all what could be the harm in going and satisfying her curiosity..this was a small town where nothing ever happened it was less riskier then going to New York or some place else..and masked or not she knew every body in this small town.which begs the question who would be attending this party? the whole thing had peaked her curious nature and made her wet with anticipation.

belle smiled when she thought of the all naughty pleasures she might find while unbeknownst to her mr gold sat discreetly in his car watching her pleased expression.he leered at her unnoticed and licked his lips in anticipation. soon he'd have her all to himself. she'd willingly give her body completely over to him and he would learn to play her as he would an instrument. and play her well,  
it made him rock hard! watching her unseen executing all these plans for belle's fantasy night.it would be a night that they would never forget. their sinful gala of sexual gratification a party for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I'm taking a poll,  
> what would you guys like to see me update next! here's list of what I'm thinking of doing.. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~1, scattered cards, a remix to house of cards>
> 
> ~2, another remix of belle wears sexy shoes, boots this time!>
> 
> ~3, that was awkward, thinking of continuing this story>
> 
> ~4, or, something naughty from my WIP?>
> 
> leave your thoughts in the comments  
> xoxoxo,

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a one shot damn it!


End file.
